


Graze

by angiehart



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiehart/pseuds/angiehart
Summary: Yuri flickers. Monika sews the cords of her code.
Kudos: 7





	Graze

Shuffling shoes. The upbeat chirp of birds stationed in trees outside the window. Chalk bawling as it scraped down a chalkboard in a nearby classroom. Yuri heard none of this. Her pounding heart obscured all background noise. Hunched by a water fountain in the corner of the hallway, she unsheathed the cause of her throbbing chest and dilated pupils from her pocket.

A knife. A plain plastic knife that had already been used. Its tip smelled faintly of lunchmeat, and crusted sauce stained the serrated edge. Yuri inhaled. She clutched the knife to her sternum. The folds of her skirt hugged the white handle; her knees were balled up to her torso, and she was sitting down behind the steel pan of the fountain, hidden, alone with the greased blade.

That flat an edge couldn't make blood seep from her skin. No reason to put it down, thought Yuri. She only planned to leave a few incisions.

She inched her fingers around the sawtooth heel and pressed it to her collarbone. Tissue paled rapidly, but warm color soon returned to her flesh. Yuri raked the knife back and forth on the bone. A jolt shot up her spine. Her lips moistened. 

A red scratch appeared.

Yuri puffed. Her shoulders contracted slightly. What was up with her today? Normally she was able to thwart this pain when the cuts barely branded her skin. But something lodged between her thighs interrupted her train of thought. Hot, cramped, it twinged, and then it pulsed. Yuri swallowed.

"Gah…"

_Keep going._ Yuri drew her knees closer and pulled back her sash, exposing more of her chest, and wedged the knife in the crook of her cartilage. A thin razed line. She gasped. 

Yuri's skirt bared a recognizable wet patch, dampening the blue pleat.

She couldn't. The echo of squeaking tiles and chairs betrayed the class behind the door at the far end of the hallway. Yuri whined. She clenched her fist feebly, the knife slipping out of her fingers and onto the floor.

Head muggy, Yuri began to think of Monika, and if she noticed she was nowhere to be found in the clubroom. Monika's long ponytail swishing like a lion tail. Monika's green eyes darting from Yuri to Natsuki to Sayori as she moved. Monika.

Yuri's nimble thumb fell through her uniform and slid down to her skirt. She brushed her leg, and her senses flooded.

She sat up and hooked the navy waist of her skirt past the sharp juncture of her hip. Her ribs flexed; she bent and saw her panties. Under her tongue a mewl parted. Yuri curled her knuckles around the fabric of her underwear and moaned quietly, and then she touched her clit.

"Um…" She whimpered sweetly. She sucked the air, tasting a perfume. Monika's. Yuri gulped.

Faster, she raked her thumb along the lips of her vulva. A soft groan escaped her. Yuri stroked her clit rapidly. It glistened under the harsh fluorescent ceiling lights. She used her forefinger to rub the hood. Yuri remembered Monika, and she got even wetter. She thought of Monika kneeling and seeing Yuri masturbate on the cold filthy floor. She hiccupped.

Her heartbeat quickened with the pace of her strokes. With two pale fingers she seized her clit and pushed up and down. And then she stopped.

The unmistakable notes of a piano rang out. It couldn't be Monika playing, Monika was in class, but when Monika worked the piano her manicured nails caressed the keys and song flowed, her eyelashes fluttered and closed, and her lips pursed as she concentrated. Yuri felt herself shudder and that was it.

Come covered the forgotten plastic knife. She stared at it and sighed. The piano continued to play its gentle tune as Yuri wrapped her skirt up and stood, throwing the knife into a metal trash basket. She looked around for a bathroom in the stretch of the hall when **_THUD_**

"There you are! Me and Natsuki were wondering where you went!"

Monika grinned at Yuri's stunned silence, hands clasped behind her back. "Today's meeting ended. Didn't you hear the bell?"

"No," Yuri stuttered.

"Well, that's alright. I took the liberty of packing your book into your bag." In one swoop the club president held Yuri's purple bookbag in front of her, head tilted. "What did you say about the plot again? The protagonist moves in with her sister and her life is endangered?"

"Thank you." Yuri observed her black shoes. She extended her sleeve and gripped the handle of the bag, and then she turned to walk in the opposite direction.


End file.
